This invention relates generally to fishing boat seats and more particularly to an arrangement for mounting fishing gear and accessories at locations which are conveniently accessible to the occupant of the boat seat.
Bass boats and other boats used in sports fishing typically have chairs which can be rotated on the pedestal which supports them. This enables the fisherman to assume various orientations while fishing. Beverage containers, tackle boxes, and other fishing gear and accessory items which must be maintained close at hand are often placed on the deck near the boat seat. Access to the fishing gear is not always convenient because the seat may be rotated to a position from which the necessary items cannot be easily reached. In addition, placement of items on the deck tends to unduly clutter it and can result in fishing gear, beverage containers, and other articles being inadvertently kicked or stepped on by persons walking on the deck. This can result in the spilling of liquids, damage to fishing gear and other objects, and possible personal injury.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,617 to Lawson discloses an arrangement which permits a tackle box and a beverage cooler to be supported off of the deck on extended arms of a boat chair. Even though the tackle box and beverage cooler turn with the chair, they are always located directly to the sides of the chair and cannot be adjusted as to their position relative to a fisherman seated in the chair. Because it is not always convenient to reach to the side, this arrangement does not make access to the fishing gear as convenient as possible. Additionally, the Lawson arrangement is somewhat limited in its ability to provide convenient access to small loose objects.
The present invention is directed to a fishing boat accessory which permits fishing gear and other articles to be located at virtually any desired position relative to a swivel mounted boat chair. In accordance with the invention, the boat seat is supported to turn on a specially constructed column having a main support arm extending from it. The main support arm can be adjusted as to its rotative position and carries a rotatable barrel which supports a compartmented tray suitable for holding a beverage container and various types of relatively small loose articles. An auxiliary arm extending from the barrel supports a mounting plate on which a tackle box can be secured. A fishing rod and reel can be received and held by a rod holder carried on another adjustable arm which can be rotated about the axis of the barrel.
Each arm can be individually rotated to the desired position and then locked in place. Consequently, the articles carried on each arm can be independently positioned at the particular location which is most convenient for each person who uses the boat seat. At the same time, the fishing gear, accessory items and beverage container are all removed from the boat deck to thereby reduce the possibility of spillage, damage to the gear and personal injury. Additional accessory items such as an umbrella and/or a lantern can also be maintained at the desired position during rainy weather or night fishing.